


Trap Crafting Use To Be A Thing

by ChiildPriince



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Gen, Multi, Short, Trap Crafting, radroach, stupid boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:25:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiildPriince/pseuds/ChiildPriince
Summary: Joker is making some sort of dumb trap to impress.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning:  
> it's short and was meant to be a comic but I'm pretty busy to go forth with it plus I wanted to attempt some form of writing. I also wanted to use this for a roleplay starter with someone but... :')  
> 90% of my friends don't really know Fallout that much. *cries*
> 
> So instead I made this into a REALLY short scene thing.
> 
> Sorry.
> 
> But I guess if you still love fallout and wanted a fanfiction to read for this fandom that .... That probably died out awhile ago..  
> I have attempted it and hope to contribute cute, stupid, and somewhat humorous writing cause.... God damn, there was too much smut for me to comprehend—
> 
> But man they're good~
> 
> So without any further ado, enjoy~

"Hey love, what's with the contraption...?" Hancock stood a few feet away, curious of the weird thing being put together and was mildly confused of what it's purpose was. "I, the amazing Joker Kingsley, am making a trap. It's gonna be unique and impressive."

_Unique and impressive._

That's uh... That'll be fun to see. It mostly looked like a bunch of sticks, rope, and some sort of ... Animal trap for hunters almost...? What was he expecting to catch? A radroach?

"Ya got it?"  
"Tooooootally~ Wait till it's done~" he grinned mischievously, continuing to skillfully set up his contraption he hopes to prove successful.

Let's be honest here though. Joker don't know shit about traps or anything for that matter.

The smooth going detective walks in on the scene to standby the confused ghoul with one arm crossed over to rest in the other as it's angled for his other arm to have his hand cover his mouth with a single finger lightly lifting to tap on his face every few seconds. He clearly was lost in thought of what this trap would do. The synth just stood there, lighting a cigarette. Eyeing the ghoul at points. The sole survivor jumped up and finally felt like his task was accomplished. 

"YES!"

"You- You finished it?"  
"Damn right!- Nicky! There's my special guy!" Joker ran over them hugged onto him, giving him a quick smooch on the cheek. "Just in time! I made a trap!" He pulled out a remote and grinned excitedly. "It's gonna be great! Watch this. Sheffield!" He looked over at the Nuka addict, with a cage. "Let her out!" They nodded and opened a small looking cage releasing a radroach.

Yep, definitely a radroach trap.

"So what's gonna happen is that radroach is got smell a piece of Brahmin meat I cooked on the fire and set in the middle of the rope, then it'll trip a wire and snatch up the radroach into the rope then I just press this button and then-" 

before he could finish his sentence, an explosion went off and the device he made that was meant to cook the radroach had busted and started a quick fire to a nearby tree that was meant to hold up the small radroach. The rope never trapped it. The fire never cooked it. The tree suffered for the failure. But the radroach successfully survived to snatch the newfound meal then scurry off into the cage. Joker's jaw dropped at the display. The synth stood there expressionless and quiet. Clearly unimpressed. On the other hand, the ghoul was just staring very alert and utterly baffled at the now current situation.

"Oh....." The ghoul mumurs.  
"........ That tree is on fire." Nick muttered in a low tone. 

Watching the flames grow and burn away at the now helpless plant life, swallowed by the fire. The settler ran out of fear shouting and screaming at the other settlers in fear. Nick's eyes followed as they distanced. Hancock and Joker were still fixed on the tree.

"............ Well... At least the roach took the bait...?" Hancock slowly turned his head to look at Joker who seemed upset.  
".......... You're technically not wrong." Joker frowned and stared at the fire a blaze. Screaming settlers in the background from chaotic panic.

Nick made a rule from that day forward about Joker losing his trap crafting privileges. 

That following week, he lost his crafting privileges for weapons and chems.

 

No one appreciated a fun that launches cats 40 ft away and no one appreciated rather 'extreme' reaction to a NukaPsycho being invented and used.


End file.
